Fate Hero
by FateMaster66
Summary: This is not a tale of war. Nor a tale of Servants. Not even a tale of Masters and mages. This is the tale of a hero, who was finally challenged. OC x harem. Rated T for now. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be an AU story, with a oc x harem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Fate series.**

In a laboratory there was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. The young man had gray hair, and green eyes. He was handsome, but his appearance looked like a man who had been starved.

"The first step is finally complete. All I need to do now is to summon a servant for the Holy Grail War." He then looked at his hand which had a red crest on it. A crest which resembled an eye. "Hopefully, I can still summon _him_. I need to learn all I can."

* * *

"The winner of the Third Holy Grail war is someone from the Chevalier family. You know that right?" An old man asked his student. The old man was tall and skinny, his eyes beady with facial features that reminded one of a crow. His student was his opposite, short and portly.

"Yes sir. The family then proceeded to secede from the Association. Am I right?" His student responded.

"Those second rate mages had gotten pretty cocky from having a single victory." The old man said. "We then sent our elite team after them to teach a lesson to them and anyone who wanted to do something so foolish."

"I know, sir. But all of them were sent back here, all of them injured to an unbelievable point, or had their minds broken."

"What do you think happened to them, young one?"

"They were obviously overwhelmed by someone. Probably the mage who won the third Grail War wished for more power."

"No." The old man said to his student. "What?" His student asked him in slight confusion.

"The wish he made on the Holy Grail was unknown, it could have been anything. But it wasn't mage raft that injured them. The wounds were reminiscient of a swords blade." The old man then got up and got out a box.

"Was his wish to keep his Servant then?" The boy asked his teacher, watching him reach into the box, looking for something.

"No one knows." The old man replied after a few minutes of silence, finding what he was looking for. A chess board and twenty-five pieces. This fact surprised the student even more.

"...Uh, why did you bring this up sir?"

"Because something recently wiped the family out." The boy was shocked at this.

"What was it?" The old man then looked at his student with his beady eyes.

"We don't know. The Association has no idea what happened to them." The old man then set up the board, putting the pieces down on each side, but when he put down a piece that resembled a grail in the center, it fell down and rolled off the table.

"What?" The boy asked in complete confusion.

"After living all these years, I can tell. A storm is brewing." He then gestured to the board that he set up. "But would you care for a game? But pick up the Grail. It's the most important piece after all."

* * *

"Grandfather, why exactly are we summoning a Servant this early?" A teenage boy in his late teens asked the old man in front of him. The boy had wavy purple hair and blue eyes. His face made him extremely popular with the girls, and the envy of the other boys. He was also physically fit and talented. But he has only one unfortunate personality flaw. One that his grandfather deeply regrets.

"Now Drake this Servant is the one most useful to us at the moment. Thus, I'll be the one summoning him." An elderly man said to his grandson. The old man before him, who had white hair and beard, along with green eyes. There was a slight resemblance to the boy behind him, enough to let people know they were related. But this old man's body was still muscular despite his old age, unlike his grandson's skinny frame. In his hand was a belt with golden writing on the buckle that was only readable up close.

They then proceeded to enter a dark and empty room, and closed the doors. There were no windows or other doors. The only light came from torches on the wall, and even then it only revealed so much in the room.

"Why are we doing it in this room again?" Drake asked his grandfather.

"What? Scared?" His grandfather asked him in a teasing manner that Drake had gotten used to. "As if old man."

"Alright, grandfather." His grandfather then proceeded to prepare the ritual to summon a Servant.

"You, summoned by our Crests. Silver and iron be the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to be the foundation. Let our noble house have glory!

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Your serve under me, my fate shall be with your sword.

In accordance with our approach, I beckon you to come! An oath shall be sworn, that we'll attain all the glory that exists in the light and learn from all the failures in the darkness.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！!"

In front of them was the summoned Servant.

But to Preston's immediate disappointment, it was a young man. The young man was about 16-18. He had messy gray hair which made it look like he just got out of bed. His eyes were a shade of light blue. The youth had a smile on his face.

He wore a slightly tattered white cloak with blue outlines, that gave him the feeling of a common person, and wore dull white chest armor, with blue streaks on it. His pants were black and his boots looked old. His appearance gave off the feeling of someone weak, and if his Noble Phantasms weren't known, they would have assumed he was useless.

"I shall answer your call!"

"I take it that you're my master." The Servant said to the old man. "Yes. It'll be good to have you with us, Saber."

"It's good to be here. But this isn't a Holy Grail War, right?" Saber asked him.

"That is correct, Saber. You weren't summoned for the Holy Grail War, but to simply help strengthen our family." Was the old man's honest reply to his servant.

"You managed to replicate the Holy Grail's system?" Saber asked him in interest. Saber was no mage, but he knew that doing something like that would have to be of incredible talent to achieve that.

"Barely. It's impossible to perfectly mimic something. These command seals we're using are no different at the moment. But the command seals I made can strengthen servants, and prevent them from attacking their masters and protect them." The Old man then sighed. "But unfortunately, it's impossible to order servants around." The old man said this, but the slight look in his eyes told him that may not be the case.

"So you're relying on the fact that some Servants want to experience modern times, or that some will serve their Master without second thought even without the Grail as a motivator. Right, Master?" Saber asked him, deciding to drop the issues with the command seals for now.

"As expected of a hero known for his cleverness and strength. You saw through it easily."

"Buy why did you summon me?" Saber asked him. "There are stronger Servants that would be more loyal to you than me."

"True. But you are a Servant that I will need under me more than the others." The old man

"Others?" Saber asked.

"Yes. My grandson will be summoning some of the other Servants."

"So you'll have him summon multiple Servants. But to do that he must have a ridiculous amount of Prana. Right, Master?"

"Yes. He does." The old man admitted to Saber. "But rest assured, the leylines will do most of the work, and Drake and I won't be alone for this endeavor. We got the help of an old ally."

"Who's the ally?" Saber asked him. "What point is there in telling a Servant? You wouldn't know them, right?" Was the boys question to him. Saber simply decided to ignore him. After all, the young mage wasn't the one he was asking, and Saber could tell from the way he talked and how he acted when asking the question. That boy had no interest in his answer at all.

"My grandson does raise a good point. Even if I told you, I doubt you would know them." The old man told Saber.

"That's true. But it wouldn't hurt to know who they are." Saber responded to him. "Hmm. You could find out on your own, right?"

"I can." Saber admitted. "But I rather not waste Mana for something like this."

"Hmm. I might as well tell you since you're taking such considerations for little ole me. Our allied family is Yggdmillennia."

"Yggdmillennia huh. You were right, I don't know them."

"Come, Saber. I'll tell you about them while we walk. Drake, you go help out the homunculus in making golems."

"But grandfather!" Drake was about to argue back at the job he was assigned.

"Drake." The Old man slightly glared at his grandson, but that was enough to make him back down. That look in his eyes showed that it wasn't up for debate.

The old man then started to walk out and Saber followed him, noticing an expression of discontent on Preston's face.

"The Yggdmillennia family is a family of low class mages." The old man said to him after they left the room Saber was summoned in. Unlike

"Really?"

"But it stands out for a reason. They gathered magi family that are considered, 'drop outs' and invite them into their family. They are considered a receptacle for the Mage world."

"But what do you think of them?" Saber asked them.

"...Looks like I managed to acquire a remarkable servant. I think that they are definitely a family you want to keep close. But that comes from one man, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. That man was a fellow Master in the Third Holy Grail war."

"So he's a war buddy?" Saber asked him.

"Heh, hardly. His determination is simply astounding and worthy of praise. Darnic is a treacherous snake, who will use anyone. But working with us will help his family rise to the top of the mages world, so we can trust him until a certain extent."

"But do you mind if I ask you a question of my own, Saber?" The Old man asked him.

"Go right ahead."

"What do you think of my grandson?"

"Hmm. I think he has no interest in dudes, or me at the very least." Saber answered bluntly.

"How blunt. Well please forgive him. He's also a teenage boy after all. Unfortunately, girls are what is usually on his brain." Then the old man shook his head.

"But Drake is talented. He is someone indispensable for this family. For the battles ahead."

"Oh? Who are we going to face?"

The Old man then stopped walking, and turned his head towards Saber's direction. "The Mages Association is our enemy for this war." Hearing that put a surprised look on Saber's face. He knew a limited amount about mages, but he knew who thheMages Association was,

"Wow. You are crazy Master. I like that. But do you mind doing me a favor Master?"

"What favor could I do for you so soon, Saber?"

"Mind returning my belt? After all, it holds sentimental value to me."

The Old Man then laughed.

"Hahahaha! Of course. This does belong to you after all and we have no need for it with you here." The old man tossed Saber his belt. Saber then put it around his waist.

"It's good to have it back. But I'm surprised you gave it back so easily."

"It would have unbenefitial to do so if this was a Holy Grail War." The old man admitted to him. "But since we're not in one, why shouldn't I give it to you?"

"Heh. Looks like I stumbled across quite a master. It's a little too bad I don't even know your name, Master."

"Heh." The old man put a grin on his face. "It looks like I stumbled across quite a good servant. Very well, Saber. My name is Ford Gwydd. Make sure to remember it." Saber then put a grin on his face as well.

"All right, Master."

**I plan on giving this guy a harem, but don't worry. It's not going to be a huge one.(at least initially. It may grow.) More may be added later depending on how much I'm feeling should be in the harem, and what both I and you readers want. I already decided on the first six, and they are**

**Saber**

**Mordred**

**Atalante**

**Fran**

**Fiore**

**Medea (Lily) I find her cuter than her older version. Simple as that.**

**Anyopne else added to the harem won't be told to you all. Sorry~**


	2. Arrival of the Servants

**Whew. This is the second chapter of my new fanfic series! And real talk here, did anyone else feel that Fate/Zero is different in tone than every other Fate series? Like if I watched it first then I would have gotten the wrong expectations for Fate series. Good thing I watched it after apocrypha, unlimited blade works, and the DEEN anim ite I feel gets a little too much hate. Gotta lower the bar a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of it's characters. Only my oc. Hopefully for at least the next 1- 10 years.**

Ford and his servant, Saber were playing a game of chess. Saber wanting to fit in with the modern times, was wearing a simple black tracksuit.

At first, Saber had no idea how to play and was on the losing end. But after three games he was now winning his matches against Ford.

"Today is the day they arrived." Ford told Saber.

"Really?" Saber asked, taking Ford's rook with his Knight. "The ones they're sending can be considered first class among their family. Except for a couple." Ford said moving his pawn to take Saber's Knight.

"Seems a little insulting they won't put their absolute best in this." Saber said, taking his bishop.

"It sure does. But even this is more than what I expected Darnic to do." Ford told him, taking out Saber's rook. "So I'm fine with it."

"If you're fine with it, I have no problem either." Saber said, taking his King.

"Checkmate." Saber smiled.

Ford then sighed in disappointment at his loss. "I remember the times when I could beat you so vividly."

"Of course you do, it was just five hours ago." Saber told him.

"That it was. Well how about we play something else?" Ford asked him.

Lineskip

Now which Heroic Spirit should I aim to summon? A tall man who appeared to be in his late twenties thought. This man was Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia. Head of the Yggdmillennia family. I managed to acquire a piece of both the Round Table and Argo. If I use the former, there will be a fame boost, but if I use the latter, there are some high quality Heroic Spirits I can use, but there is the risk of getting someone useless. Or should I aim to summon a different Heroic Spirit altogether?

But before Darnic could make a decision there was a knock at the door.

"...Enter." the one who entered was a girl in a wheelchair. She was a brunette with wavy hair and clear blue eyes.

"What is it, Fiore?" Darnic asked the girl.

"I have acquired the catalyst to summon Chiron, grandfather."

"Excellent." Now our side have the catalysts required for Chiron, Frankenstein, and Astolfo. If we had one more week, we could acquire more.

"But Uncle, why do we need multiple Servants?" Fiore asked him.

"Caution." Was Darnic's response to her. The girl merely left the man's response at that. After all, we may have to take care of him.

Darnic then made a decision about what he should do.

"Fiore, gather everyone. We're heading off now.*

Lineskip

"Greetings, Darnic." Ford said reaching out his hand to shake his guest's. The man he was talking to was Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia.

"It has certainly been a long time, Ford. The years have been doing wonders to you I see " Darnic said in a fellow greeting.

"I could say the same to you. If there wasn't such an important event today I would insist on us old folks looking back on the past." Ford said in a wistful tone. "But unfortunately that's not possible right now."

"Ford. Before we continue, I have but one question." Darnic told him. But Ford already knew what Darnic wanted to ask.

"The summoning was a success. Saber, come on out." Then a cloaked figure materialized from thin air.

"So you succeeded. I admit, I had my doubts. But thankfully, this wasn't a waste of all our efforts." Darnic said.

"We can now proceed with the plan Ford. Would you please lead us inside?" Darnic asked him.

"It would be my honor. Follow me." Ford then turned around and headed back inside his family's mansion. Saber disappeared, turning into his spirit form, watching the Yggdmillenia family. There were more than enough to summon a Servant from each class.

But the one who stuck out the most to him was a girl in a wheelchair and a boy walking near her. Their similar physical features lead Saber to guess they were brother and sister.

The girl had a serious and stern expression on her face, but he couldn't help but feel that she had a magnificent smile.

Ford led them to a door with a barrier on it. Ford then put his hands on the door and muttered something indiscernible to the other's.

The doors were then open.

"Now follow me." Ford told the Yggdmillenia mages.

_-Saber, Servants aren't allowed at this point._ Ford mentally told his Servant.

_-Fine_ was Saber's reply to him.

The door led them down a passageway that soon became a cave.

In the cave was a single orb hovering over a shallow pool, but it radiated pure, immense prana that they could feel all the way from the entrance.

"So this is how you were able to make false command seals. Excellent." Darnic said to Ford.

"Uh, do you mind telling me what they're talking about?" Caules asked his elder sister in a whisper.

"I… don't know." Fiore said regrettably. She was talented, but she wasn't capable of understanding what was going on here.

"I doubt that you would. " Darnic told her. "Magecraft of this level is truly something extraordinary." Darnic told her in awe. "Even I'm only able to understand a mere grasp of this."

"I'm pleased that you think that." Ford said. "But it's not so impressive compared to the original command seals."

"Hmph. Faux humility, is something you're terrible at, Ford. " Darnic told the man. Ford merely grinned at that slight provocation.

"Maybe you're right. But now is not the time to poke fun at my shortcomings." Ford then gestured them towards the orb.

"This orb will place the Command Seals on your hand, but there is one downside."

Ford then looked at them. "We can't control the Servants yet. So hopefully your aiming for a manageable one."

"I see. But this is a downside that we'll take no issues with." Darnic told him. "I shall go first." Darnic then headed towards the orb, wading through the water. The second he started nearing the orb it started glowing red, but if that slightly dissuaded him from continuing , it didn't show. When Darnic finally reached the orb and touched it, he felt a nightmare insurmountable surge of prana conglomerate on his right hand. But then Darnic was sent flying backwards into the cave walls. The Yggdmillennia mages all looked at this scene in silent shock. Ford then proceeded to walk over to Darnic's body

"You still alive, Darnic?" Ford said, looking down at him.

But Darnic started to stir. When he regained consciousness, Darnic sent a powerful glare that could make any of the mages he brought with him cower. "Ford." Darnic said suddenly. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"No. This only happened once with my son. Certainly didn't happen when I did it." But Ford knew exactly what that glow meant.

"But it probably won't happen again." Ford reassure the Yggdmillennia mages. And what he said wasn't true for them, it didn't happen again for six of the mages that were brought. But it did happen, for three of the elite mages.

That alone gave Ford reason enough to be cautious of them. But Ford didn't let that show on his face. Instead, he put on a smile and said,

"Well now that we all have the command seals, how about we have dinner before you summon the Servants?"

Lineskip

_-Saber. Stay on guard until we learn what Servants they are summoning_. Ford ordered Saber.

-_Really? I could just tell you, you know. _Saber replied back. Ford knew that Saber was capable of something as easy as that. But Ford wasn't intent on using that trick this early. After all, Ford had no idea how much Mana that required, and if Ford had to guess due to it's rank, quite a bit. There was also another reason aside from the assumed Mana cost.

_\- I just like surprises. Nothing wrong with that, right~_

Ford could not just surpress that childish side of his.

All of the mages were then sat at the table by the Aurora's homunculi.

"Please wait here. Well be back with the dinner, okay?" A maid Homunculus said. But what was unique about their homunculi is the fact that they show emotions. To someone like Gordes who prided himself on alchemy, something like that was worthy of his disgust.

"Hmph. Homunculi with emotions." Gordes said in contempt. To an alchemist like him, Homunculus were only tools to help him.

"Is something wrong with that? After all, I prefer being served by cuties who can smile." Ford replied with a perverted grin on his face.

This made the few females at the table think

_Dirty old man._

But then Ford's grandson, Drake entered the dining room. "Hey, old man. Is it time for dinner yet."

But then Drake noticed the guests at the dinner table. "These are the Yggdmillennia mages right?" Drake asked his grandfather.

"Right. And we're about to have dinner, so quiet down." Ford told his grandson calmly.

"You must be Drake." Darnic started talking to him.

"That's right." Drake replied to him. "Your grandfather holds you in high regard, which from him is quite something."

"Not sure if that's something positive." Drake replied to Darnic. Drake then noticed the girl who was sitting near the entrance.

"How rude of me to not introduce my successor. This is Fiore."

"Drake Gwyd Auroras." Drake then put out his left hand with a smile on his face.

"Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia." She replied with her own infectious smile, shaking his hand as well. Drake then sat down into the empty chair next to Fiore.

"Master! Dinner's ready!" The previous Homunculus maid said, bringing out platters along with the other Homunculus maids. "Thank you Bluebell." Ford thanked his maid. The maids then starting putting down the platters on the table. They then removed the covers, revealing a wondrous meal ...is what they assumed would happen, but instead what was being served was junk food. A plate of chocolate bars, another of potato chips, one with packaged instant ramen, etc. They all deadpanned when they saw the meal.

"Is he serious…." Caules deadpanned.

"Can't your Homunculus do a simple thing like cooking?" Gordes snarked at Ford. But then something was throw in the towel back of his head, sending him face first a bowl of chocolate pudding in front of him.

"They have a bit of a temper, so you'd better watch out." Ford said, laughing while Gordes raised his head out of the pudding. "And they can cook. It's just that this is my cheat day. "Everyday is your cheat day isn't it Master." A voice said suddenly.

Saber then materialized in another empty chair.

"Finally." Saber then grabbed a bowl or instant ramen and put water into it.

"Don't Servants have no need to eat?" Caules asked him.

"And waste this second life?" Saber said. "As if I would." Saber said with a grin planted on his face.

Lineskip

They were all now gathered in the room that Saber was previously summoned in.

"Alright. Now it's time to commence the summon. Everyone's got their catalysts I assume." Ford told them, and some of them nodded. But some of the others didn't.

"Unfortunately some of us unfortunately didn't find the catalyst they were looking for yet. Thus, could a reschedule be done for them?" Darnic informed him. "I see. Fine." Ford told him. But this made Ford grow more suspicious at them.

"Well then alright. Go down to begin the summons." Ford told them, heading off to a balcony that oversees the mages. Saber followed behind him.

Saber looked at the mages and saw that only five mages from Yggdmillennia were preparing to summon.

They then began the chant, and soon enough, all of them has summoned a Servant.

Five different Servants were summoned by Yggdmillennia. And one summoned by Drake. Saber took a look at them. There was a pink haired girl wearing armor_. She doesn't have the look of a Caster or Assassin. I don't feel the wildness of a Berserker either. She must be either Rider or Lancer._

Another girl was wearing a white wedding dress, but her eyes were covered by her hair. She was holding a golden mace. A messy appearance that doesn't match her wedding dress. _If I had__ to guess, then she must the Berserker._

There was a tall robed figure wearing a bronze mask which completely hid his face. _This must be Caster._

The next was a calm looking man with long hair, and delicate features wearing leather armor.

_That appearance definitely fits that of an Archer._

The final figure from Yggdmillennia's side was a man wearing armor. The man had white hair and his body was covered in armor, a sword at his side. This was obviously another Saber, but there was something in his eyes that made Saber pity him.

But the one who caught Saber's eye was the one covered head to toe in intimidating gray armor.

_It can't be…._

"Welcome, mighty heroes!" Ford's voice boomed down upon them,interrupting Saber's train of thought. "As you all should know, this is no Holy Grail war." Saber looked at them to gauge there reactions. The ones most visibly frustrated was the girl in the wedding dress, and the one in the armor. The former groaned in displeasure, while the latter clenched their fists. The others had a calm look on them.

"But we request your aid for our battle. We'll honor you by giving what you ask to the best of our abilities." Ford told them. The girl with pink hair looked excited, the man with the delicate features and the one with the white hair looked calm. The expressions of the one in armor and the masked Caster couldn't be seen.

"Hope we can get along." Ford said before walking away.

"You coming?" Ford asked Saber. "No." Was Saber's short response to him.

Saber kept on watching the summoned Servants, wondering what would happen next.

**How was that? And for a question for you, my audience. Anyone you want to see in the harem? And no Astolfo. Someone probably would have said Astolfo, so I'm saying it here and now. And who do you think the MC is of the story? Because I want to see if I've been doing my job well.**

**And none of the Servants will have the character development they received in their own series. If I'm going to make this a harem, I feel that is necessary. And as a warning, the story may get a little more comedic in certain parts.**

**Here's an update on the harem list, being the ones I want in it.**

**Saber**

**Mordred**

**Frankenstein**

**Atalante**

**Medea Lily**

**Nero**


End file.
